Volviendo a donde perteneces
by PrincesLynx
Summary: La tomaron cuando más vulnerable era pero ahora ha vuelto a su verdadera familia y tiempo. Dispuesta a cambiar las cosas y a vivir la vida que la arrebataron, Hermione debe aprender a ser una sangre pura y a todo lo que eso implica. ¿Podrá su corazón olvidar y volverse a enamorar?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a la autora J. K. Rowlng y la idea viene de varios fics en inglés, yo solo cojo mi imaginación y los personajes y los hago míos en forma de esta historia. Esta historia es totalmente Occ y no Canon.**

**Capítulo 1**

—_Hermione._ _—dijo Ginny susurrando._ _—Neville te está mirando de nuevo._

_Hermione levantó la vista y atrapó a Neville mirándola de nuevo. Se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada pero al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada fija de Remus. Esto había pasado desde que le habían permitido estar en las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix. Al principio se había sentido inquieta, después halagada y más tarde nerviosa. Pudo ver, después de varias reuniones de la Orden que Neville lo miraba con confusión mezclada con una especie de desesperanza y tristeza; todo lo contrario que Remus Lupin, en ellos había lujuria contenida y rabia._

—_Hermione, vámonos._ _—dijo Harry llamándola desde la puerta. Ella se volvió hacia él y se dio cuenta de que éste miraba ceñudamente a Remus y a Tonks, quien miraba a Hermione con odio._

—_Vamos._ _—respondió ella, poniéndose de pie con la gracia obtenida de sus antiguas clases de ballet. Pudo sentir la mirada fija de Remus clavada en su espalda y cuando llegó a donde estaba Harry, pudo comprobar como el hombre lobo fruncía la mirada al ver sus manos entrelazadas._

— _¿Qué pasa?_ _—preguntó Harry mientras se dirigían a la cocina._

—_No tengo ni idea. Neville y Lupin actúan raros conmigo últimamente._

—_Si bueno, será mejor que no vea más esas miradas._ _—dijo Harry abrazándola._

—_Oh, Harry, ya has sacado tu lado sobreprotector._ _—dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba a los ojos._

Hermione se despertó cubierta de sudor. Ella había estado teniendo ese sueño desde la Batalla de Hogwarts de hace cuatro días. Había permanecido esos cuatro días entre el sueño y la vigilia porque su mente aun no procesaba que Harry hubiera muerto. Había muerto por Voldemort. Los dos habían muerto a la vez, dejando ganadores a los magos y brujas de la luz y derrotados a los oscuros. La guerra había terminado, pero ¿a qué precio? Ella había perdido a sus amigos más cercanos como Luna y Harry, Neville estaba inconsciente después de haber matado a los Carrow y tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Ella se incorporó de la cama y fue a ver a los heridos.

En una de las camas se encontraba Neville con su abuela, la cual le pasaba un paño de agua fría por la frente.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Hermione con pesar.

—Mal, no creo que sobreviva, ha pasado por mucho y su mente y su corazón no quieren vivir más. La muerte de Luna ha sido demasiado para él. —dijo la abuela de Neville mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

—Lo siento. —dijo Hermione mientras veía el cuerpo de Neville tranquilo y sosegado.

—Estoy sola, me he quedado sola. —dijo la abuela de Neville mientras ponía las manos en su cara.

—Estamos solas. —dijo Hermione mientras alzaba la vista al cielo y como un mantra cogió el collar que llevaba siempre en el cuello con forma de mariposa.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó la abuela de Neville con sorpresa, furia y ansiedad en su voz.

—Lo tengo desde que nací. Verá soy adoptada y los Granger's me adoptaron cuando tenía dos años, no sé quiénes son mis padres biológicos, pero sé que eran mágicos. Esto es él lo único que tengo de ellos. Pone mi nombre por detrás. —dijo Hermione mientras lo tocaba con cariño.

Siempre había sabido que había sido adoptada y nunca le importo, sus padres habían sido muy buenos con ella, la habían querido con locura.

—No puede ser, después de tanto tiempo, no puede ser. —decía la abuela de Neville sin apartar la mirada del medallón.

—Señora, ¿está usted bien? ¿Necesita algo? —dijo Hermione muy preocupaba al verla pálida y balbuceando cosas que no tenían sentido.

—Todo estos años buscándote y no te encontrábamos. Mi marido murió por la culpa y la tristeza y Frank nunca fue el mismo. Sabíamos que estabas viva porque él te sentía, pero nunca fue igual. Nada fue igual. — dijo Augusta Longbottom cogiendo las manos de Hermione y llorando sin parar.

Hermione no entendía nada, creía que la mujer estaba sufriendo un colapso nervioso y solo atinó a consolarla sin parar mientras está lloraba sobre sus hombros.

—Mi niña, mi Hermione. —dijo la ansiaba besando sus mejillas. —Estabas aquí todo este tiempo.

Augusta Longbottom se secó las lágrimas y sacó de su cuello un collar idéntico al de Hermione.

— ¿Cómo? No entiendo. —dijo Hermione tocando el collar con fuerza.

—A todas las mujeres pertenecientes a la familia Longbottom se les da este collar, el cual no se puede quitar y nos identifica como mujeres queridas por la familia. En mi caso, me lo regaló Luke, mi marido, cuando nos prometimos y tu Hermione, te lo pusimos cuando naciste. —dijo la mujer mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Pertenezco a su familia? —preguntó Hermione mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. — ¿Soy la hermana de Neville?

—No mi niña, eres mi hija, la hermana gemela de mi Frank. —dijo la bruja esperando el estallido de la joven.

—No puede ser, yo solo tengo dieciocho años y los padres de Neville tenían la misma edad que los padres de Harry e incluso de Sirius. —dijo la bruja sin comprender.

—Te secuestraron Hermione, mi cuñada te secuestró, aunque su objetivo era Frank, ya que era el primogénito de la familia. No sé cómo lo hizo pero te secuestró cuando todos dormíamos, te tomó de la cuna creyendo que eras Frank y con un extraño hechizo te mandó aquí. Ella era una bruja vengativa y oscura y no soportaba que Luke fuera el jefe de la familia siendo ella la mayor. Te tomó de nuestras vidas y luego dejó una nota diciendo que nunca te encontraríamos. No sabes cuánto te buscamos, pero nunca te hallamos y ahora sé por qué. Estabas aquí. —dijo la bruja con una sonrisa triste recordando esos días.

Hermione empezó a llorar, había sido secuestrada por una familia que la quería solo por la maldad de una mujer y ahora estaba todo perdido.

—No llores querida. Todo va a estar bien. —dijo la anciana mientras la besaba en la frente.

— ¿Cómo puede estar bien? —preguntó ella mientras se dejaba abrazar y besar mientras hipaba por los sollozos.

—Por qué vamos arreglarlo. —dijo la bruja con decisión y firmeza.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? —preguntó Hermione secamente mientras Augusta sonreía.

—Ahora que sé que estas aquí, se perfectamente el hechizo que usó esa _mujer _ya que está dentro de la biblioteca personal de nuestra familia. Te voy a enviar de vuelta. A donde perteneces

— ¿Cómo lo va a hacer señora? —preguntó Hermione con los tan ojos esperanzadores que no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa triste de la bruja,

—Vas a ir a tu tiempo, adonde perteneces querida, con nuestra familia. Esa _mujer_ nunca debería haber hecho lo que hizo, con su envidia fracturó una familia y nos hizo volubles.

Hermione asentía con la cabeza aunque apenas podía procesar lo que escuchaba. Ella pertenecía a una familia de magos, era una sangre pura y no era de ese tiempo. Pertenecía al pasado. Ahora todo le cuadraba, el por qué Neville la miraba tanto, seguramente ella se la hacía familiar, pero no la podía ubicar ya que ella tendría que tener por lo menos treinta años. Era un poco raro el pensar que Neville era su sobrino.

Ella comenzó a temblar por el miedo y la excitación mientras Augusta se levantaba del asiento, le daba un beso en la frente a su nieto, cerraba las cortinas y sacaba su varita.

—No es tiempo para tener miedo, querida. Escúchame bien, sé que este hechizo te llevará a la mansión, solo debes enseñar el collar, pero seguro que no será necesario ya que las salas te dejaran pasar sin problemas y eso denotará que tienes nuestra sangre. Además, eres igual a Luke, tienes sus mismos ojos color chocolate, los mismos rizos desordenados y la sonrisa de mi Frank. —dijo la bruja con nostalgia.

— ¿Cómo va a funcionar esto? —preguntó Hermione con voz ronca.

—No te preocupes, se lo que hago querida, te mandaré directamente al verano en el que Frank entró a sexto año, a 1976 y por tu edad no te preocupes ya que volverás a la edad de dieciséis años. Este hechizo es oscuro por eso nunca creíamos que fuera capaz de echarlo, pero su corazón era frío como la piedra. —musitó Augusta sombríamente.

— ¿Qué debo decir una vez que este allí? —preguntó Hermione mientras miraba a la bruja mayor mover su varita.

—Esta realidad ya no existirá porque fuiste arrancada de nosotros, di que estabas en un país extranjero muggle y que llegaste allí por magia. Te creeremos sin dudarlo. Te queríamos tanto. —dijo la anciana bruja mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos. — Hermione, querida, tu presencia es muy probable que cambie muchas cosas. Una de esas cosas puede ser que alguna gente se enamore de otro o se case con otros. De todos modos, quiero que me escuches muy cuidadosamente. Usted no está cambiando la línea de tiempo. Fue mi cuñada, Elsa Carrow. ¿Quién sabe cómo diferente habrían sido las cosas si te hubieran permitido vivir tu vida como correspondía? Por desgracia, nunca lo sabremos. ¿Me entiende, señorita?

La voz de Augusta se había convertido en maliciosa y el brillo en sus ojos hizo a Hermione ponerle los pelos de punta.

—Sí, señora —le susurró, ella se mordió el labio inferior. — ¿Pero qué pasa…?

— ¡No! —dijo la bruja sin dejar de mover la varita. —Ninguna de las cosas que sucedieron pretendieron ser.

Hermione se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

—Tienes razón. —dijo Hermione, finalmente, con los ojos abiertos y decididos.

—Hermione, no dudes en llamarme mamá. —dijo por última vez la señora Longbottom antes de dar una sacudida a su varita.

Hermione se sentía como si estuviera en una gran ola, no podía respirar bien y solo tenía ganas de que acabara todo. De pronto todo cuanto empezó terminó y aterrizó fuertemente de espaldas en el frío suelo. Pasos se escucharon a través de la puerta mientras Hermione abría los ojos y se acostumbraba a la nueva luz.

Se incorporó suavemente y vio a mucha gente alrededor de ella, con rápidos reflejos sacó la varita mientras esas personas hacían lo mismo. Hermione intentaba tranquilizar su pulso y miraba a cada uno de ellos hasta que se fijó en un muchacho joven. Tenía el pelo castaño, del mismo color que ella, solo que el suyo era liso y el de ella muy rizado, sus ojos eran del color del chocolate como el suyo y tenían la misma sonrisa. Hermione vaciló.

— ¿Frank? —preguntó Hermione mientras con nerviosismo cogía su medallón para gran consternación de los asistentes.

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó una de las mujeres que había allí, sus rasgos se la hacían familiares.

— ¿Madre? —preguntó una vez más Hermione.

—La Amita Hermione ha vuelto. —dijo una voz chillona perteneciente a un elfo domestico el cual abrazó las piernas de la chica. —La Amita ha vuelto a casa.

Los presentes en la sala bajaron las varitas y la mujer que estaba más cerca se acercó a Hermione, la miró con ojo crítico y luego miró el collar. La mujer empezó a sollozar con fuerza abrazando a Hermione.

—Has vuelto. Mi niña ha vuelto. Luke nuestra niña está aquí. —dijo una jovencísima Augusta llorando mientras besaba y abrazaba sin parar a la chica.

Hermione empezó también a llorar, mientras los familiares se acercaron poco a poco, cada uno echando sendos hechizos en ella para comprobar que era cierto: Su niña estaba de vuelta en su hogar.

Lucas Algie Longbottom era un hombre que se había culpado a si mismo desde que su hermana se llevara a su pequeña hija, así que cuando se acercó y vio ese pelo rebelde igual a que él tenía cuando era joven la cogió por la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente. El peso de sus hombros se desvaneció lentamente.

—Hermione, ¿de verdad eres tú? —preguntó Frank ya que no se podía creer que su hermana gemela, a la que habían secuestrado mientras ella dormía en la cuna perteneciente a él estaba de vuelta.

El chico se acercó lentamente y con cuidado cogió la mano de Hermione. Al juntar las dos manos un gran estallido de magia surgió de los dos, conociéndose, ya que la magia de los gemelos había estado ausente durante todo esos años y por fin volvían a estar juntos para complementarse. Si alguno de los presentes tenía todavía alguna duda con ese estallido de magia se disipó. Una gran corriente mágica surgió de los dos chicos, llenando las salas mágicas de la mansión haciéndola impenetrables. La magia acumulada de tantos años produjo una explosión de poder que levantó los cimientos del Londres mágico.

Los dos hermanos mientras tanto se abrazaban con ternura mientras el padre y la madre sonreían sin parar ya que al fin estaban todos juntos. La familia Longbottom al completo.

**-0-**

A unos kilómetros de la Mansión de los Longbottom, concretamente en el Valle de Godric, tres magos estaban volando en sus escobas cuando dos lechuzas se pararon en frente de dos de ellos.

El mago de pelo negro y ojos grises reconoció a la lechuza de su familia y con una mueca abrió la carta con cautela. A medida que iba leyéndola sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa.

— ¿Algún problema Canuto? —preguntó James Potter.

—Es de mi padre, dice que tenemos una reunión familiar mañana a las 15:00 h y que no puedo faltar ya que las cosas en casa van a cambiar. Hace por lo menos tres años que no veo a mi padre. Quizás quiera hacer oficial mi expulsamiento de la familia. Es raro. —dijo Sirius Black ya que hacía apenas dos semanas que su madre lo había expulsado de la familia pero tenía que ser aprobado por su padre ya que él era el jefe de la familia.

— ¿Qué dice la tuya Lunático? —preguntó James con curiosidad.

—Es de mi abuelo Robert Lupin, dice que acaba de enterarse de la muerte de mis padres y quiere hacerme su heredero, que mañana nos juntemos en Las Tres Escobas para comer y discutir los asuntos financieros. —dijo Remus Lupin muy sorprendido ya que por lo que él tenía entendido su abuelo repudió a su padre por haberse casado por amor y no por conveniencia.

La historia puede cambiar a veces y el destino es caprichoso. Estos tres magos no sabían que su vida iba a cambiar gracias al estallido de magia que los gemelos Longbottom habían producido.

**-0-**

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido? Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que me queráis decir es bienvenido. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, reviews, favoritos y además. Podéis contactar conmigo por Facebook PrincesLynx o por mi página de Facebook: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto).**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a la autora J. K. Rowling y la idea viene de varios fics en inglés, yo solo cojo mi imaginación y los personajes y los hago míos en forma de esta historia. Esta historia es totalmente Occ y no Canon.**

**Capítulo 2**

Hermione se despertó por el suave murmullo que había a su lado, no parecían pájaros, más bien una respiración fuerte, al abrir lentamente sus ojos se encontró de cara con Frank, éste la tenía fuertemente abrazada y el ruidito que escuchaba eran sus pequeños ronquidos suaves cerca de su oreja. Hermione se acurrucó más cerca de él, la magia de ambos se necesitaba y sentía como una gran fuente de calor la arropaba. Podía sentir su magia como crecía, como saludaba a la de Frank, como se complementaban, incluso podía sentir la magia de la mansión.

Hermione se incorporó lentamente sin querer despertar a Frank, pero éste lo hizo igualmente, primero con somnolencia y luego al verla, le sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente, el chico todavía no se creía que su hermana estaba de vuelta, pero estaba.

—Buenos días hermanita, ¿has dormido bien? ¿Te he molestado? —preguntó con ansiedad Frank.

—He dormido genial Frank, no te preocupes de verdad, estoy bien. —dijo la chica para tranquilizarlo.

Frank asintió mientras se levantaba y se desperezaba, Hermione también se levantó y mientras estiraba los músculos, llamaron a la habitación y tanto Augusta como Luke entraron rápidamente ya que temieron que la noche anterior había sido un sueño, pero al encontrar a Hermione en la habitación suspiraron con alivio y se acercaron a su pequeña.

— ¿Has dormido bien, pequeña? —dijo Luke mientras con su varita verificaba que su niña estuviera bien.

—Sí, señor, la verdad es que nunca había dormido tan bien. —dijo Hermione sonriendo mirando a Frank pasando desapercibido la mueca de tristeza de Luke al ver que su pequeña lo llamaba señor.

—El desayuno está listo chicos, vamos juntos al comedor, debemos hablar de varias cosas queridos. —dijo Augusta acariciando la mano de su marido al saber el motivo de su tristeza.

Hermione y Frank se levantaron de la cama, los dos con dos pijamas iguales ya que Hermione no tenía ropa y llevaba la de Frank, pero a él no le importaba, había pasado mucho tiempo sin su hermana y quería estar con ella todo el tiempo.

El comedor de la familia Longbottom era grande y majestuoso y en la mesa ya estaban sentados sus familiares, los cuales también vivían en la mansión ya que los Longbottom eran muy familiares y la mansión era enorme. Pudo reconocer al tío abuelo Algie y a la tía abuela Enid, delos cuales no tenían hijos y querían muchísimo a Frank y por ende ahora a Hermione.

El desayuno fue silencioso, Hermione se sentía muy incómoda porque todos la estaban mirando de reojo y no sabía que decir ni que hablar.

—Puedo pasar mis días en otro lado. —dijo Hermione suspirando.

— ¿Por qué dices eso querida? —preguntó Luke con miedo en su voz.

—Para vosotros soy una desconocida y siento que estoy molestando en la armonía familiar, puedo irme. Encontraré un trabajo en el callejón Diagón o en Hodsmeade, tengo dieciséis años, así que no habrá problemas. —dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos sin derramar.

Tenía tantas ganas de estar con ellos, había soñado tantas veces de estar su familia mágica pero sabía que ella estaba molestando, era una intrusa en un su propia familia.

—Ninguna hija mía va a trabajar mientras me quede un aliento de vida. —dijo Luke golpeando con un puño la mesa haciendo que todos los platos y vasos temblases.

—Además, cariño, no tienes todavía dieciséis años, tienes quince, los cumples el quince de agosto y estamos a diez. —dijo Augusta intentando que su voz no temblase.

—Lo siento, parece que lo hago todo mal. —dijo Hermione mientras quitaba una lágrima que había caído rebelde por su cara.

—Entendemos que no es situación fácil, querida, pero te amamos, solo tenemos que acoplarnos de nuevo. No queremos que te vayas, eres una hija y te queremos. Si te miramos tanto es porque me parece que estoy en un sueño y creo que en cualquier momento voy a despertar. —dijo Luke con un suspiro.

Hermione se levantó y abrazó a Luke con fuerza mientras sollozaba con fuerza. Los demás se levantaron y se unieron a su abrazo.

Después de ese momento tan emotivo y ya el desayuno olvidado, se fueron juntos al salón. Hermione seguía abrazada a Luke y ésta no la soltaba.

—Tenemos mucho que hablar señorita rebelde. —dijo Luke mientras besaba a Hermione en la mejilla.

—Vamos a tener que avisar al _Profeta_ ya hemos escrito la carta y solo falta enviara para que todo el mundo mágico sepa que estas con nosotros. Además tenemos que hacer una gran fiesta e invitar a todos nuestros amigos y aliados. —dijo el tío abuelo Algie.

— ¿Una fiesta? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—Cuando te secuestraron muchos magos y brujas nos ayudaron a buscarte, magos de grandes familias como los Black, los Malfoy, los Potter, los Bones, los Prewett entre otros. Todos saben lo doloroso que es la pérdida de una hija y más cuando te sacaron de nuestra vida tan pequeña. Es algo que ningún mago o bruja tolera. Muchos de ellos estuvieron allí y ahora debemos compartir nuestra alegría con ellos. —dijo Augusta mientras Hermione asentía y cogía sus manos con cariño.

—No sé mucho sobre fiestas de magos, me crie en una familia de muggles, solo supe de magia cuando mi carta para el colegio llegó. No sé cómo actuar y no quiero avergonzaros. —dijo Hermione mirando para el suelo llena de vergüenza.

—Oh cariño, para eso estamos nosotros, tu familia para ayudarte. No te preocupes. —dijo su tía abuela mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Hermione asintió y se dejó acariciar por su nueva familia, quería sentirse amada y querida por todos aquellos. Se sentía en casa, su magia estaba tranquila, pacífica sintiéndose libre.

**-0-**

Sirius Black no era un muchacho feliz y mucho menos en estos momentos, el volver a pisar su antiguo hogar cuando solo hacía escaso un mes que su madre lo había borrado del Tapiz y de su vida lo hacía sentir espantoso, pero no podía negar la orden explicita de su padre. Todavía era un Black de sangre y sabía que su padre tenía que hacer oficial su expulsión. Tenía que ser valiente, enfrentarse a esos ojos llenos de ira y a la mirada de repulsión de sus familiares.

Suspiró de nuevo mientras el hogar de la Noble Casa de los Black se abría ante él. La magia de la casa todavía lo reconocía como tal.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, traidor a la sangre? —dijo Walburga cuando vio aparecer a Sirius por la puerta del comedor.

—Padre me ha enviado una carta diciendo que venga. Tampoco yo quiero verte madre. —dijo Sirius sentándose en su sitio de la mesa, al lado derecho del asiento de su padre.

Toda la prole de los Black estaba allí: su tía abuela Cassiopeia Black, su tío abuelo Marius Black, su tío favorito Alphard Black el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, su tía Druella con sus tres hijas y su hermano Regulus. Solo faltaban su padre y su tío Cygnus.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, su padre, Orion Black entró en el comedor con solemnidad junto a su tío, los dos se sentaron en su sitio correspondiente en la mesa.

—Veo que han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui hace cinco años para hacer negocios en las Américas y la verdad es que estoy disgustado con la mayoría de los acontecimientos. Walburga, me puedes explicar el porqué de la expulsión de Sirius Orion de nuestra familia. —dijo el patriarca.

—Querido, Sirius nos ha avergonzado continuamente, primero siendo un Gryffindor y luego juntándose con traidores a la sangre y con gente muggle. —dijo Walburga con asco.

—Según tengo entendido el mejor amigo de nuestro hijo es James Potter, hijo de Charles Potter y de nuestra tía Dorea Black. Los Potter una de las familias más ricas del Londres mágico, la mayoría de los negocios son suyos. Luego tenemos a la familia de Remus Lupin, sangre limpia, el hijo fue desheredado por casarse con una bruja de bajo nivel, así que el nieto lo va a heredar todo que incluye la mitad de los alquiles de los locales de Hosdmeade y por último tenemos a Frank Longbottom, el heredero de su Noble Casa, heredero de todas las tiendas de ingredientes pociones del país y la otra mitad del callejón Diagón. Así que dime, esposa, ¿Cuál es tu problema? —exclamó Orion dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

Todos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas y entumecidas y sobre todo Sirius ya que su padre conocía a todos sus amigos.

—Si nuestro hijo es un Gryffindor, uno que está en contacto con los mayores herederos de nuestros mundo, el día de mañana cuando él herede nuestras empresas no tendrá problemas de capital ya que tendrá a esa gente para apoyarlo y no tendrá que irse a las Américas a rogar a un montón de extranjeros capital porque su idiota esposa y su cuñada se gastaron el dinero tontamente haciendo inversiones sin tener ni puta idea. —dijo Orion mientras su magia hacia vibrar las paredes. —Soy el patriarca de esta familia y muchas cosas van a cambiar. Nuestro hijo Sirius no será echado de nuestra familia, es mi heredero y junto con Regules estarán a mi lado aprendiendo a llevar nuestras empresas.

—Pero Orion…—dijo Walburga en un intento de controlar a su marido.

—Cállate, Walburga, tu inconsciencia por poco lleva a esta familia a la ruina, mientras yo estaba intentando convencer a nuestros socios americanos para una inyección de capital tú te gastabas el dinero a raudales, un dinero que a Cygnus y a mí nos costó mucho conseguir. Por eso a partir de ahora no podrás coger dinero de Gringotts, el dinero te lo daré yo y solo cuando me digas para qué y querré las facturas. Se acabó el manejar esta familia a tu antojo. Tú solo eres mi esposa y la familia Black es patriarcal que no se te olvide. Estas son mis órdenes y así serán cumplidas. —dijo Orion y la casa Black se estremeció por la magia.

Walburga estaba lívida, Orion le acaba de quitar todo el poder para mandar en la familia. Ya no tenía nada. No podía hacer nada por mucho que se enfadara, conocía el temperamento de Orion y se decía algo la podría echar a ella de la familia y eso no lo podía consentir.

—Ha llegado a mis oídos cierta información querida Druella, como que has impedido a nuestra hija Andrómeda ser Premio Anual porque según tú eso le hará menos deseable a ojo del candidato que tú has dispuesto para ella. —dijo Cygnus con ira.

—Querido, tú sabes que yo solo quiero el mejor partido para nuestras niñas y Andrómeda tiene la suerte de ser cortejada por Herbert Goyle. —dijo Druella en un tono dulce para apaciguar a su marido.

Andrómeda suspiró del asco, tenía pensando huir en cuanto acabara su séptimo año, se negaba a casarse con ese ser tan repugnante que la miraba con lascivia.

—Andrómeda no será cortejada por Goyle—dijo Orion mientras Andrómeda lo miraba con ojos llenos de asombro.

—Así es, Orion y yo hemos tenido la noticia de que los gemelos Prewett quieren cortejarla. —dijo Cygnus.

Andrómeda no sabía que pensar, los gemelos eran por lo menos cinco años mayores que ella, los había visto en el colegio y los recordaba muy guapos e inteligentes, sabía que eran aurores y muy respetados en el mundo mágico. En sus años de colegio, cuando era pequeña, recordaba como la miraban en el Gran Comedor y muchas veces habían espantado a Peeves cuando se había metido con ella.

— ¿Cómo? Querido…

—No digas ninguna tontería Druella, las triadas mágicas son algo estupendo para una familia de magos. —dijo la tía abuela Casiopea.

—Así mismo, son una familia de sangre pura con grandes ingresos y las conexiones con esa familia es una gran fuente de capital para nuestros negocios, quieren cortejar a Andrómeda, mañana querida hija, hemos quedado con ellos para que los conozcas. —dijo Cygnus con voz suave dirigiéndose a su hija mediana.

Andrómeda lo miro con una sonrisa, siempre les había llamado la atención los gemelos y saber que la querían conocer y ser su futura esposa le haca replantearse todo su futuro.

—Igualmente la familia Malfoy ha hablado con nosotros sobre Narcissa y no podemos ningún impedimento, por ahora. —dijo Orion mirando a su sobrina pequeña.

—Hemos oído que hay cierto mago que se autoproclama como el heredero de Slytherin, no quiero que ninguno de esta familia se una a su grupo, ¿entendido? —dijo Orion con furia.

—Pero tío, es un gran mago, quiere librarnos de los sangres sucias y de los muggles. —dijo Bellatrix.

—Nosotros somos de la realeza, somos los Black, él no puede ser heredero de Salazar Slytherin porque sus últimos descendientes son los Gaunt, los cuales están muertos, y se rumoreaba que la chica Gaunt se quedó preñada de un muggle así que dudo de su pureza. Nosotros no nos inclinamos a nadie. Como alguno ose rebajarse a ser el sirviente de ese mago, lo expulsaré de la familia. Así que Bellatrix más vale que no tengas su marca y si Rodolphus la tiene disolveré el compromiso. —dijo Orion con serenidad.

—Mis tres niñas estáis siendo cortejadas y comprometidas, tenéis que dar ejemplo de cómo somos los Black, una casa Noble y respetada. No servimos a nadie, son ellos los que tienen que servirnos a nosotros. Ningún Black se arrodillará ante un mestizo. —dijo Cygnus secundando a su primo.

Todos en la familia Black asintieron. Sirius estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su padre, seguía en su línea de sangre pura pero ahora sus palabras tenían una razón, había inteligencia. Su padre hablaba desde la experiencia.

—Sirius Orion, Regulus, mañana hablaremos sobre las empresas de la familia y como debéis trabajar en ellas. Os enseñaré el negocio familiar. Somos una familia unida y debemos dar ejemplo. —dijo Orion con una sonrisa. —Kreacher prepara el almuerzo familiar.

El elfo domestico obedeció la orden del patriarca y el almuerzo se puso enseguida en la mesa, mientras una lechuza llegaba con el periódico _El Profeta._

—No puedo creerlo. Es un milagro. —dijo Orion mientras le pasaba el periódico a Cygnus.

— ¿Qué ha pasado padre? —preguntó Regulus.

Orion no dijo nada, simplemente agrandó el periódico para que todos pudieran ver lo que ponía.

_La heredera de los Longbottom ha aparecido._

_Si señores, la heredera de la Noble Casa de los Longbottom apareció en su casa de la nada, nadie se explica este fenómeno que roza el milagro dentro de la magia. Como todos saben la heredera desapareció misteriosamente, aunque algunas lenguas dicen que fue secuestrada, hace quince años. Muchos de nosotros y de las grandes Casas ayudaron a los Longbotton pero nada surgió efecto. Todos creíamos que la chica había muerto pero ayer el milagro se hizo._

"—_Estamos muy contentos con el feliz acontecimiento, nuestra Hermione apareció de la nada en nuestro salón mientras tomábamos el té. Por lo que sabemos fue criada por unos muggles, pero tuvo una educación mágica excepcional, ya que maneja la varita con precisión y sabe hechizos que no debería saber por su edad. Hermione está bien, un poco abrumada por los acontecimientos por lo que imploramos tiempo para que ella se acostumbre a nosotros."_

_Estamos muy contentos por la feliz noticia de los Longbottom, en sus palabras nos han dicho que presentarán a su heredera el próximo quince de Agosto, como consecuencia de su cumpleaños en donde serán invitados la mayoría de los magos y brujas de Londres. Así que ya saben, pronto tendrán sus invitaciones listas._

_Os ha hablado Alica López con la crónica social del Profeta._

—No puedo creerlo, la chica ha aparecido. —dijo Druella con asombro.

Todos recordaban ese tiempo, las sangres puras tenían muy pocos hijos y que secuestraran a uno de ellos era muy doloroso.

—Supongo que pronto recibiremos nuestra invitación para la fiesta. —dijo Orion mientras comía de nuevo y hacia planes en su cabeza.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, con un poco de suerte su hijo Sirius podía encandilar a la heredera de los Longbottom y así su casa sería muy poderosa.

**-0-**

Remus Lupin no era un mago asustadizo, pero ahora lo estaba. Nunca había visto a su abuelo, sabía que había desheredado a su padre cuando éste se casó con una bruja de bajo status. Nunca se habría imaginado que su abuelo querría conocerlo. Se dirigió hacia _las Tres Escobas_ y allí en la mesa más alejada de todas estaba su abuelo. Lo había reconocido por fotos que había en su casa.

—Remus Jhon Lupin. —dijo su abuelo mientras éste se sentaba. —Tiene gracia que tu padre te pusiera Jhon siendo ese mi nombre de pila.

—Mi padre lo quería después de todo. —dijo Remus con una sonrisa tensa.

—Tranquilo muchacho, yo quería mucho a tu padre, pero por aquel entonces yo era cínico y no supe verlo. Tu padre está muerto y no he podido decirle que todo está perdonado, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, tú eres mi nieto y por ende el heredero de toda mi fortuna.

—Gracias abuelo, pero no puedo aceptarlo, yo tengo una enfermedad y no…

—Sé que eres un hombre lobo Remus. —dijo John mientras Remus se ponía pálido y miraba de un lado para otro por si alguien los escuchaba.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? —preguntó Lupin enfadado mientras sus ojos se volvían del color del oro fundido.

—Estuve allí cuando estabas inconsciente después de que te mordieran. Tu padre me llamó desconsolado y admito que lo que le dije no fue nada afortunado. Solo eres un hombre lobo una vez al mes, los demás días estás perfecto, además tienes ciertas habilidades mejoradas que nos vendrían muy bien. —dijo su abuelo mientras lo miraba con afecto

Para Remus, que lo aceptaran directamente por su condición era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, había llevado su secreto muy bien escondido, solo lo sabían sus mejores amigos, el director Dumbledore y la señora Promfrey, la enfermera.

—Gracias por aceptarme y no juzgarme. —dijo Remus conmovido.

—Basta de cursiladas, estamos aquí para hablar de negocios, vivirás conmigo en mi casa y estarás conmigo en todos los negocios que haga a partir de ahora, debes saber que la mayoría de los alquileres de Hosmeade me pertenece pero también algunos del callejón knockturn, no me mires así, la mayoría de las grandes familias tenemos negocios en ese callejón solo que son secretos. El mundo está demasiado dividido entre blanco y negro y más estos días. —dijo John mientras cogía un pergamino. — ¿Aceptas ser mi heredero, mi nieto?

Remus cogió el pergamino que era un contrato en donde su abuelo le heredaría todo a cambio de estar con él y ayudarlo en los negocios. Además debía comprometerse a sacar buenas notas y ser un muchacho aplicado. No había letra pequeña, le estaba ofreciendo un lugar en el mundo.

—Mi hijo fue lo mejor de mi vida, pero a veces los padres también nos equivocamos, no tendré ese error contigo, podrás tener la mujer que quieras. Estoy viejo y solo y los galeones que tengo no me hacen feliz, déjame que los gaste en ti. —dijo John pareciendo más viejo que nunca.

Remus se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba su abuelo y lo abrazó con fuerza, John que ya no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos, se tensó para después relajarse. Había echado tanto de menos el tener una familia.

—Acepto abuelo, no le defraudaré. —dijo Remus mientras firmada el contrato.

—Bueno es hora de irnos a casa, no te preocupes, mi casa tiene hectáreas de tierra alejada del valle, además tiene grandes protecciones y no podrás salir de ahí ni entrar en la casa cuando estés en tu condición. No habrá peligro. —dijo John mientras se acercaba a Remus y le apretaba con cariño el hombro.

Remus asintió a su caricia. Todavía estaba triste por la muerte de sus padres pero ahora tenía que ir hacia adelante.

**-0-**

Al día siguiente los hogares de las grandes familias así como los grandes empresarios de Gran Bretaña mágico se levantaron con la invitación de ser invitados a la gran fiesta de cumpleaños de Frank y Hermione Longbottom así como a la festividad del reencuentro de Hermione.

**-0-**

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido? Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que me queráis decir es bienvenido. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, reviews, favoritos y además. Podéis contactar conmigo por Facebook PrincesLynx o por mi página de Facebook: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto).**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


End file.
